


Wisp from the Future

by space_pigeon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Future Kid Fic, Oneshot, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Takes place probably during one of the next movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_pigeon/pseuds/space_pigeon
Summary: Grindelwald tries to distract Newt and Tina by showing them a part of their future.(Sorry not the best at summaries)





	Wisp from the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so here's this. I got the whole "meeting future kid" idea from another fic I read and I really like Newtina so this happened. There will be more notes at the end. Hope you enjoy!

“Expelliarmus!”

“Bombarda!”

Flashes of light of all different colors are flying everywhere. 

Tina spots one of them heading in Newt’s direction. “Newt! Watch out!” 

Newt’s head snaps up and he rolls out of the way. 

While the two are distracted by that, though, Grindelwald manages to apparate. 

“Split up!” Newt says. “We might find him faster!” 

Tina nods and stands up. Soon the two are off in different directions.

•

“Help! Help!”

Newt is running down a road when he hears a kid crying and calling out for help. He looks around and spots a small boy- maybe about eight- with reddish brown hair and freckles. He starts walking towards the boy slowly, as not to frighten him.

“Hello, what's your name? I'm here to help you.” Newt says as he gets closer.

The boy looks up, just realizing that Newt is coming towards him. He says something under his breath.

“What was that?” Newt asks.

“Papa. Papa?!” the kid says.

Newt looks behind him to see if there's someone else the boy might be talking to. When he sees no one is there, he turns around just in time to be tackled by a hug from the kid.

“What?” Newt exclaims.

“Papa, it's me! Theo! Where's mama? Papa? What's wrong?” Theo removes himself from Newt and sees the confused look on the man's face. 

“What are you talking about?” 

Tears prick at the boy’s eyes. “It's me! Theodore! Why don't you know who I am?!”

Suddenly a loud, echoey laugh booms around Newt’s ears. In front of him, black wisps move around to reveal a laughing Grindelwald. Newt looks back down to see the boy that was in front of him disappearing the same way Grindelwald had appeared.

“Oh, Newton.” Grindelwald says, his laughter still echoing in the air. “Why didn't you say hi to your son?”

“I-I don't have a son.” Newt says, his hands balling into fists by his side.

“Oh, did you not recognize him?” Grindelwald moves closer to Newt. “The brown eyes, hair a little more brown than yours- I don't think you're admitting feelings you might have for a certain...witch.”

Newt swallows. “What...are you talking about?” 

Grindelwald waves his hand and again the little boy is back.

“Papa papa!” Grindelwald says in a mocking tone. He shoves the boy forward, closer to Newt. “I think you know what I'm talking about.” And again, the dark wizard disappears.

•

“Oh Miss Goldstein! What a surprise seeing you here.” 

Tina stops in her tracks when she hears a deep voice. She turns around and there's Grindelwald, perched on an overturned car.

“Everte statum!” Tina shouts with her wand pointed toward the man in front of her.

Grindelwald vanishes and reappears a few inches from where he was previously sitting.

“Ooh, nice thinking on your feet. You must be a great auror.” 

“Stop the flattery- what do you want?”

“Oh, just because I show up and don't try to kill you I want something? Well, I don't want anything.”

Again, with the wave of his hand, the kid appears. 

“You see, I know things.” Another wave of his hand and a ghost-like figure of Newt appears as well. “This one,” he nods his head at Newt, “is, let's say, distracted right now. And who knows what I'll do once I am done talking to you.” 

“What are you saying?”

“What am I saying? I'm saying you might want to find your pet salamander...hopefully you won't get distracted as well.” And with a pop, the wizard is gone. 

And with his absence, the boy speaks up.

“What's happening? Mama? What's going on?”

“Where's your mom?” Tina asks, confused. 

“What do you mean? I'm Theo. Theodore Scamander? Mom? Why don't you know who I am?”

And then it hits her. Tina takes a good look at this boy in front of her. Freckles. Curly brown hair but redder than hers. Scamander.

“I have to find Newt.” 

And then the kid evaporates. 

•

‘Admitting feelings…certain witch…’ Newt runs through what Grindelwald had said in his head, trying to make sense of it. Well, he knows what it means, but there's no way. 

“How could he know how I feel?” Newt wonders aloud. 

“A magician never reveals his secrets.” 

Newt stumbles back from shock. 

“When did you get here again?!” Newt exclaims, looking up at Grindelwald.

“Oh, just a minute ago. I see the kid is gone.”

“He-he disappeared again.”

“Well, I was just talking with your precious Tina.” 

“If you hurt her I swear-”

“Relax, relax. I didn't hurt her. That's why I'm here.” Grindelwald pulls out his wand. “Miss Goldstein might be distracted by a certain kid you may know. His name is Theodore Scamander.”

“FLIPENDO!” 

Grindelwald falls back once a burst of light from Tina’s wand hits him.

“Newt! Are you okay?” She rushes over to where Newt is standing.

“Yeah- yeah I'm fine. Just a little, uh, shaken up I guess.”

“Good, cause we're not done.” 

The two raise their wands, waiting for the dark wizard to regain his stability again, when they hear loud pops all around them.

Looking around, they see wizards and witches appearing. 

Tina and Newt turn to each other.

“Finally.” Newt says with a sigh.

•

Newt had been debating whether to bring up what happened during the fight with Grindelwald for a couple days now. He decided he would like to talk to Tina to ask her what happened to her when they split up, but Tina beat him to it.

“Hey, Newt?” Tina asks, walking into the little hut Newt has in his suitcase. “Can I ask you something?”

Newt looks up from his desk and turns to Tina. “Yeah. Of course.” he says.

“Okay, this might sound weird but a couple days ago, when we split up to find Grindelwald, did he conjure some sort of spell that made a kid appear?”

Newt nods. “Yeah.”

“A boy about eight? With-”

“Freckles and curly hair? Yeah.”

Tina nods awkwardly. “And… and did he call you…”

“His dad? Yeah. He did.”

Tina visibly swallows. “He, uh, he said his name was Theodore Scamander. And uh, he said I was his mom.” 

Newt isn't sure exactly what this means. He doesn't even know if Tina likes him back in...that way. Yeah, they just saw a kid who claims to be theirs, but… 

“I'm sure it means nothing it's Grindelwald we can't trust hi-”

Newt’s rambling is cut off when he feels Tina’s mouth on his. After they separate, Newt starts laughing.

“What?!” Tina asks, really confused now.

“Sorry, it's just,” Newt continues laughing, “I haven't been able to make a move let alone tell you I liked you and then a dark wizard comes along, shows us a child claiming to be ours and boom. I guess the truth is out.”

Tina chuckles a little, but it eventually turns into her laughing as well.

“I sound like a grade schooler, don't I.” Newt says, still laughing.

Tina puts her arms around Newt’s shoulders. “You sound like Newt.” 

And she kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that! Sorry if it was a little cringey lmao... 
> 
> I wanted to put out a shorter fic cause I'm working on a longer newtina fic that focuses on the Scamander kids so I'll hopefully start posting that soon.


End file.
